Betrayal for Love
by Yukira
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are spending their high school years in Korea, with eyes only for each other. Meanwhile, Sakura's nearly forgotten past catches up with her as all of the Sakura cards disappear with one objective: revenge.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

-Prologue-  
It's been such a long time. It seems as if Card Captor Sakura was only a distant memory. But then I am shaken from such thoughts as I focus on the book that holds my stack of Sakura cards. Over half a decade has passed since then; I am now in my high school years. I believe high school has brought many changes into my life; Syaoran and I are attending an international school in South Korea. You see, we didn't want to favour one's country over another, so we decided to reside in a halfway point. Of course, Tomoyo and Eriol accompanied us. Eriol had been "nice" enough to stay with us instead of returning to Europe; however, we all know that he made such a decision on the assurance that only he would be occupying Tomoyo's attention.  
I had been content. I just wish it hadn't ended so abruptly.  
  
-1-  
"Hey, Li-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted as she struggled to catch up with Syaoran.  
"Watch-" Syaoran began. Sakura, bike and all, crashed to the ground. "-out...!" he finished. Immediately halting his own bicycle, he rushed to Sakura. He helped her push her bike to the side and inspected her knee, where blood had already began to appear. "Are you okay? It doesn't seem like a deep wound."  
"Yea, I'm okay. Help me up," she replied.  
"What? No, you can't walk!" Syaoran burst out, startling her. Without giving Sakura a chance to protest, he lifted her off the ground and proceeded to carry her back to her apartment.  
"Li-kun, put me down," Sakura whispered in an alarmed voice. "People are staring!"  
"No."  
"Li Syaoran!"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No," he again stated, cutting her off. "Stop arguing with me."  
Sakura crossed her arms and attempted to glare at Syaoran. "You're not being fair."  
Syaoran stopped walking and gazed at her face. Feeling the intensity of his look, Sakura turned away as her face became an interesting shade of crimson. "Sakura," he finally said, though quietly, "let me take care of you. I don't want you to be hurting."  
Sakura slowly turned her head, allowing her eyes to meet with his. Feeling inexplicably happy as well as awed, Sakura gently kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "Thank you," she murmured.  
His cheeks instantly growing hot, Syaoran changed the subject. "Let's... Let's get you back home. For your knee. Because it's-it's bleeding." Sakura smiled at his embarrassment.  
For approximately ten minutes, Syaoran hurried to Sakura's apartment with Sakura in his arms. At arrival, he delicately placed her on the couch; then, at Sakura's directions, Syaoran ran marathons around the apartment searching for paper towels, cotton balls, disinfectant, healing cream, and bandages. Sakura did not own a first-aid kit.  
After successfully patching her up, Syaoran glanced at the time. "We're late."  
"Simple. Short. Obvious."  
"Is that any way to speak to someone who just saved your life?"  
"Oh, so you've saved my life?" Sakura laughed.  
"Well, your knee. Same thing."  
"Okay, I am very sorry, Li Syaoran," she giggled. "I am indebted to you forever. You are my saviour!"  
"Now, you're just being humourously sarcastic."  
"And you're naturally sarcastic!" she returned. Then, without thinking, she exclaimed, "We're so perfect for each other!" Seconds later, realizing what she had just blurted out, Sakura turned completely red, and she began to laugh nervously.  
"Uhm, hehe, you're right, Li-kun," she remarked, "we are going to be late for school!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

-2-  
Sakura was staring at her bedroom alarm clock. One second passed. Then, ten seconds. Thirty seconds. And finally... "Yes," Sakura suddenly yelled out, "it's exactly eight o'clock!"  
Kero, in his adorable "stuffed animal" form, flew into Sakura's room. "What are you shouting about?!"  
"Li-kun said he would call me at eight tonight!"  
Kero looked at her in disbelief. "That's all?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"How is it that you still act in the same way as when I first met you? The whole card capturing fiasco should've helped you mature."  
"Oh, Kero, that's not funny."  
"It wasn't supposed to be. What's so great about this Li kid anyway? He's even stranger than you are!"  
Before Sakura could respond, the phone rang. Sakura leapt at the phone.  
"She definitely needs some help," Kero muttered to himself as he flew out of the room.  
"Hello?" Sakura answered.  
-Sakura?-  
"Yea... Li-kun?"  
-Yea, it's me.-  
Silence.  
-Were you waiting for my call?-  
"Yes-no... well, no."  
-Oh...-  
"So, why did you need to call me? Is something wrong?"  
-No, nothing's wrong.-  
"Okay."  
Silence.  
-Uh, Sakura?-  
"Yes, Li-kun?"  
-Are you busy right now?-  
"No!"  
-Because if you are...-  
"No, I'm not busy!"  
-Okay.- Syaoran paused, suddenly unsure of himself.  
"Li-kun, are you still there?"  
-Huh? Oh, yea, I'm still here. Sorry.-  
"It's okay." Sakura was beginning to feel impatient, wondering whether she should just ask him to go out.  
-Sakura?-  
"Yes?"  
-You wanna get some... some...- Syaoran trailed off, his mind drawing a complete blank.  
Sakura decided to help him out. "Coffee?"  
-Okay.-  
"Okay?"  
-Yea, okay. Oh, wait, no.-  
"No?"  
-I mean no as in not okay.-  
"So you don't want to go?"  
-No!-  
"Oh..."  
-No, I meant no as in no, I do want to go. I meant it wasn't okay as in sorry.-  
"Sorry?"  
-Because I asked the question, but then I answered it.-  
Sakura was completely confused. "... So, are we going?"  
-Yea, I'll be over there in five minutes.- Syaoran hung up, mentally kicking himself repeatedly. Sighing, he got his wallet and house keys and quickly rushed out of his apartment.  
Sakura stared at the phone, listening to the droning sound of the dial tone.  
Suddenly, Kero's voice came through the receiver. "Why do you two go through that every time? It's like you just met yesterday! And I'm hungry!"  
Sakura groaned. "Kero!"  
  



	3. Chapter 3

-3-  
Syaoran was standing outside Sakura's apartment building. *Should I call from out here or actually go up to her door? Hmmm...*  
"Hey, aren't you that boy who always stands outside of this building?" an elderly voice suddenly questioned from behind him. "Are you lost? Homeless? Wait, are you that burglar that's been running around lately? No... that's in Seoul... and you look too clean..." the voice trailed off.  
Syaoran did not want to turn around.  
"Aha!" the voice suddenly yelled out again. "You're afraid to go inside because your mother will admonish you for being late, aren't you? Children these days..."  
Syaoran stood frozen. He was frightened yet stupefied.  
"Young man, you should face your elders when they are speaking to you."  
With no other choice than to obey, Syaoran slowly turned around. With his eyes glued to the ground, Syaoran rapidly mumbled an apology, then spun around and dashed into the building. A sudden desire to see and hold Sakura compelled him to run up eight flights of stairs. Exhausted, Syaoran stopped in front of Sakura's door and sat down. Realizing that he was sweating profusely, he waited until he cooled down a bit then tried industriously to make himself at least decent. Just then, the door swung open, and Syaoran fell backwards.  
"Li-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed, completely surprised.  
Syaoran reluctantly opened his eyes. Sure enough, his head had landed at Sakura's feet. "Uh... hi?"  
Sakura helped Syaoran to his feet. Then, she ushered him into the apartment.  
Feeling rather foolish, Syaoran stared at the living room clock.  
Sakura reentered the room from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two cups of tea. After setting out the tea, she sat across from Syaoran. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked with some hesitation.  
Syaoran froze and focused more of his attention on the clock. He knew what she was going to ask.  
"Why were you sitting on my doorstep?"  
Syaoran gradually turned his head in her direction. "It's a long story..."  
"Touya isn't here. We have time."  
"Well... an old lady was talking to me."  
"Uh huh..."  
"So I dashed up here."  
Sakura stopped in the midst of drinking her tea. "Uh... okay..."  
"I was tired after eight flights of stairs. That's why I was sitting there."  
Sakura looked at him blankly. "Do you have a phobia of elders, Li-kun?"  
Syaoran almost fell off the couch. "Hehe..." Syaoran tried to hide how stupid he felt. "So," he started, changing the subject, "should we go out?"  
Sakura blushed slightly, recalling that they were supposed to be on a date. "Sure. It should be warm tonight."  
Sakura took the cups of tea back to the kitchen and then followed Syaoran out of the building. The couple walked on, side by side, in silence. Both were nervous and pretending to concentrate on the scenery. They continued walking until they reached a small countryside, filled with flowers and orchards; there were even cherry blossom trees in full bloom.  
"No matter how many times I see them, cherry blossoms always make me feel happy," Sakura confessed in a soft voice.  
Syaoran took her hand and replied, "I believe the person rather than the flower makes me happy."  
Sakura turned to look at him, blushing. "Li-kun, you're so sweet."  
Though he tried to suppress it, Syaoran's face coloured into a deep scarlet. Shaking it off, Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms. "You know, I love you very much, Kinomoto Sakura," he whispered into her ear.  
Snuggling closer to him, Sakura whispered back, "I know."  
All of a sudden, Syaoran pulled back and looked around him suspiciously.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura inquired, rather alarmed at his unexpected gesture.  
"Do you sense anything, Sakura?"  
"Why, do you sense a magical presence?"  
"Yes."  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. She allowed her focused energy to reach out, but it grasped nothing.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran called out tentatively.  
She opened her eyes. Syaoran searched her blank face for an answer. "Nothing. I sense nothing," she uttered in a low voice.  
But before Syaoran could soothe Sakura, his premonition revealed itself.  
The sky abruptly flashed black, enveloping the entire world in darkness for a split second. Almost immediately afterwards, an explosive streak of lightning pierced the ground, centimeters away from Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura screamed and held tighter to Syaoran, but the ground began to shake violently, tearing the couple apart. A rift in the earth appeared between the two, and it grew rapidly. As the division widened, both Sakura and Syaoran had to struggle to keep their balance as the ground beneath them crumbled into the opening.  
All at once, Syaoran heard Sakura cry out, and turning around, he saw her falling into the black, black abyss.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:  
  
I really want to thank all of my new found readers. I'm truly glad you guys are enjoying the story; I must confess that I wasn't expecting any replies since this is my first fanfiction.  
  
And I think I also need to make some specific replies:  
  
[AnimePrincess]: I can't give you a really good answer without spoiling the story, but I will say that Syaoran does not have more power than Sakura.  
  
[Hazel]: Touya is Sakura's older brother; in the American series, "Cardcaptors", his name is Tori Avalon.  
  
[butt hole]: Yes, I am Korean. ^^*  
  
[Aila]: I'm very sorry to disappoint you! I actually thought the chapters were pretty long, but I'll try to make them longer.  
  
  
  
-4-  
  
  
"Force, know my plight.  
Release the light!  
Element: Wind!"  
  
A rush of wind appeared, quickly splitting into two gusts; one headed towards Sakura, and the other towards Syaoran. It enveloped them as a violent wave would girdle a weak boat. Safely delivering them to an area about five hundred feet away, the wind disappeared as swiftly as it had come.  
The earthquake halted. The broken land sealed itself back together. Silence overtook the entire territory.  
Sakura quietly stood behind Syaoran, completely astonished. "Did you... did you just see that?" When she received no answer, Sakura lifted her face towards Syaoran's. His countenance only puzzled her. *He looks so serious and distraught. He must be sensing something I'm not... but I can't understand why. Why did this surprise me so much?*  
"Sakura," Syaoran finally acknowledged, "it's a Clow card. It has to be. But this one is amazingly strong... I think even stronger than Clow Reed himself."  
"But it can't be!" Sakura exclaimed. "We caught all of the cards, including the Void!"  
"It is, Sakura," he assured her. "The energy is distinctly that of..." Syaoran trailed off in midsentence.  
"What's wrong, Li-kun?"  
"I think there's actually more than one card."  
"What?! Are they working together?"  
"It seems like it."  
Sakura did not respond.  
Syaoran glanced at her; he was surprised to find her looking both flustered and dejected. He gently took her hand in his own and then softly called her name.  
Quickly sweeping away tears that had formed in her eyes, Sakura again tilted her head upwards. She attempted to smile but failed miserably. "Oh, Syaoran..." she mumbled.  
Hiding his shock, Syaoran tried to be comforting. "Why are you crying, my dear Cherry Blossom?"  
Sakura involuntarily laughed at the endearing way he had addressed her, but large droplets of tears slipped down her cheeks. "I just-I just don't understand!" she finally cried out.  
"Tell me what you don't understand," he told her in a calming voice.  
"I don't understand why! Why can't I sense anything? Aren't I a card captor too?"  
Syaoran enclosed Sakura in his arms, rocking her gently as she sobbed into his chest. Sighing, he made a mental note, *I need to talk to Eriol about this...*  
  
"Where is she?" Kero grumbled aloud, obviously referring to Sakura. He had long conquered his latest video game and now felt quite deserving of a victory feast.  
Just then, the door flew open. Sakura entered in Syaoran's embrace.  
"You brought the Chinese brat here?!" Kero asked incredulously. Kero flew right in front of Sakura's face. "I can't believe you left me here, STARVING, while you were cuddling up to him!"  
His right eye twitching, Syaoran smacked the guardian; in that one swift move, Kero discovered himself suddenly sprawled at their feet. "Stupid stuffed animal," he muttered under his breath.  
However, before Kero could retaliate, Sakura declared, "We are going to talk, Keroberos Cerberus!" With that, she grabbed him by the tail and hastened to her room.  
Syaoran was left in the doorway, by himself. "I'll be going now," he announced to the empty foyer. Acting as if his dignity was on the line, Syaoran stepped out of the apartment and closed the door with his head held high. He began to march towards Eriol's place.  
Meanwhile, Sakura was launching an endless series of questions and half-statements at Kero. When Sakura finished, she found Kero in deep concentration, hovering before her with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
After a while, Kero began, "Well..."  
"What is it, Kero? Tell me!" Sakura pleaded.  
"On hearing your story, it sounds like the earthquake was caused by a person."  
"Like Yue and Ruby Moon?"  
"In a way, but I meant something like a celestial being, not one of Clow Reed's creations."  
"Do you know who would do such a thing?"  
"That's what I'm getting to. Although it sounds like a person's actions, the energy being emitted unmistakably feels like that of a Clow card."  
Sakura threw her hands up in despair. "You mean you can sense it, too?"  
Kero stared at Sakura for a moment. "Your powers exceed my own by a great deal," Kero stated, "though I am the official guardian of the book."  
"So?" Sakura remarked impatiently.  
"Your aura is still intact, but something just isn't right."  
"Master of the Obvious," Sakura grumbled, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
"Hey, Clow Reed never even mentioned the possibility of anything like this ever happening!"  
Sakura sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Kero, but it's just too unusual that I can't sense something so strong."  
"Well, I think we should summon your Sakura cards. Maybe they can help us find an answer."  
Sakura just nodded and walked to one of the bottom drawers of her desk. Pulling out the drawer, she shuffled through some things and finally revealed the book.  
"So that's where it went! I have to sleep in there, you know. Sakura, you're lucky it's been warm lately," Kero berated her.  
Ignoring him, Sakura returned to her spot on her bed and placed the book down in between her and Kero.  
"Take the cards out and spread them over the bed," he instructed.  
Sakura opened the book. She gasped.  
The book was empty.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:  
I should've mentioned this before, but [obviously] none of the characters mentioned are my original creation. Card Captor Sakura is © by CLAMP. However, I can legally claim the story plot and setting as my own.  
Thank you for reading!  
  
  
-5-  
  
Syaoran just gaped at Eriol. He felt intensely stiff; he could not even blink.  
Eriol merely stared back at Syaoran.  
"I-I..." Syaoran finally managed to stutter, "I just can't... I mean it's not possible..."  
"Descendant, she did not lose all of her power. You must understand that a card captor will forever be a card captor. However, although magic will grasp the spirit of its host for eternity, the strength of the magic can easily diminish when neglected or forgotten."  
"But... but how could she have possibly forgotten?"  
"Nothing is ever forgotten by will, descendant. I can surmise, though, that she maybe has more important things on her mind at present," Eriol replied, pointedly looking at Syaoran at the end of his statement.  
"What? You mean... me?" Syaoran inquired, tentatively.  
Eriol slowly nodded.  
Syaoran was quiet for a while, seemingly in deep thought. Finally, he spoke. "What-what do you think I should do?"  
"Well... do you want me advise you as a predecessor or as a friend?"  
"I guess... both."  
Eriol affixed his eyes directly on Syaoran's troubled face. "Do you want Sakura to be a card captor?"  
Syaoran blinked. "What?"  
"I asked whether you want Sakura to be a card captor or not."  
"Of course I do."  
"Are you sure? I mean the cards would have been yours."  
Syaoran glared at Eriol. "Where are you going with this? You know very well that I would give up anything for Sakura, including the cards."  
Eriol seemed to contemplate Syaoran's rejoinder. After a moment, he leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Well, Li Syaoran, I believe you have your solution."  
Syaoran scowled. "What are you talking about? You question my love for Sakura, and then you tell me that I have an answer to Sakura's problem?"  
"Descendant, you know what caused that incident this evening. You know why it happened. You know that you love Kinomoto Sakura. You also know what you have to do now."  
Syaoran's face fell as the realization hit him. He was speechless for several minutes.  
Eriol sighed. "It's only what I believe you should do. But you are the one who asked for my advice."  
"I asked you because one half of you is the creator of this mess! I thought you would have a better answer than that!" Syaoran suddenly burst out.  
Sipping his tea, Eriol remained quiet. It was evident that Syaoran was wholly absorbed in his own thoughts right now.  
"Eriol," he began in a low, dispirited tone, "I really wish there was another way to help her... because what I'm about to do will hurt her as much as it helps her."  
  
"Sakura, this is not funny!" Kero yelled.  
"I'm not playing a joke, Kero!"  
"Then explain why the book is EMPTY!"  
"I can't because I don't know!"  
Kero floated down onto Sakura's bed, directly in front of the book.  
After a moment of silence, Sakura begged, "Kero, say something!"  
Kero looked up. "Sakura, I think you know as well as I do that this is extremely serious."  
"Yea, I know..."  
"And it doesn't seem like anyone took them."  
"How do you know?"  
"Sakura, who do you possibly know that would take the Sakura cards? They're yours now. Everyone that knows about them accepts you as the official Card Mistress. Everyone that doesn't know about the card capturing... why would they care if they don't know?"  
"I suppose you're right, Kero. But then where are they? Why did they suddenly disappear?"  
"Well..."  
"Kero, tell me what you know!" Sakura urged impatiently.  
"There's no way to be sure... but I think the cards have "run away", for lack of a better phrase."  
Sakura could not believe what Kero had just said. "You mean the cards just left without any warning? Why?"  
Kero sighed. "Sakura, I think... I think it's because of you."  
Sakura instantly became paralyzed. She was confused, yet she was not very surprised at all; it was as if her knowledge of this had merely been concealed in the depths of her mind. She could not move or speak. Kero's words continued to ring in her head. *I think it's because of you... it's because of you... it's because of you...*  
"Why don't we ask Eriol. Maybe he knows what's going on," Kero suggested, breaking into Sakura's thoughts.  
Sakura just turned her head towards the guardian, still unable to speak.  
Kero flashed her an odd look. "Sakura?"  
"Ye... uh, yes?" she finally managed to say.  
"Are you going to sit on your bed looking stupid all night, or are we going to go to Eriol's place to discuss this?"  
Sakura let out a loud wail, startling Kero. Pushing the book, as well as Kero, to the side, Sakura jumped under her covers. "I need to sleep on it, Kero!"  
"You need to talk with Eriol, Sakura!"  
"Tomorrow!" Sakura yelled, though it was muffled by her blanket.  
Kero shook his head. He could not believe that this was the girl who had once fought bravely as the Card Mistress.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
